This invention relates generally to wrist braces, and more particularly to improvements in strap type wrist braces.
There is need for such improvements, enabling ease of attachment to and detachment from the wrist; ease of strap wrapping and tightening with respect to the wrist holder on the brace, for flexibility of that holder, but with local stiffening to be adjustably positioned for wrist bracing in response to wrapping of multiple straps about the holder and over elongated stiffeners; and for maximum comfort to the wrist and thumb of the wearer. There is also need for an improved stiffened brace well adapted to wrists of different sizes and shapes.